Not his type
by Vinny of Despair
Summary: Because sometimes a boy's type happens to be a grumpy tsundere guy with an unhealthy obsession with horoscopes and weird green hair; they're 2nd years here


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairing**: MidoTaka

**Words**: 2366

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke nor the characters, they belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

* * *

Girls were easy to understand. Or rather, there wasn't anything weird about them that would make them unapproachable and impossible to get to know properly. In the beginning, when you didn't know someone at all, they would be hard to understand as well, regardless of their gender. Which is why Takao never understood why his male classmates kept saying that 'girls were hard to understand', when they clearly weren't trying to understand them.

He was on rather good terms with most of his female classmates, and they were all very cheerful and nice girls. They all had various interests and opinions about different matters. Yamada, for example, was very interested in politics and government affairs, and Nakahara liked fashion and Japanese dramas. There wasn't anything difficult about understanding that girls, just like guys anyway, were all different from each other, and there wasn't a recipe for understanding them.

Maybe because he thought like that, Takao was fairly popular among girls. They liked to talk with him and give him warm smiles. Once, the quietest girl in class, Kobayakawa, approached him and gave him a homemade bento. It was incredibly cute and delicious, though Takao felt a little bad for accepting it. He didn't have any feelings for her, and by accepting something she put her whole heart in, he gave her hope.

Takao thought that girls were cute. Their smiles could light up even the cloudiest sky, and when they spoke about something that interested them, their eyes lit up with excitement. It was adorable, and he could never get bored of watching their reactions to random things he'd say. Annoyingly enough, every time he made a girl giggle cutely and blush three different shades of red, the back of his mind would whisper 'I wonder if Shin-chan would have the same reaction'.

It was annoying and heartbreaking, and always made Takao want to slap himself for his heart's horrible choice of people to like. Midorima didn't like guys, at least not in a romantic way. He made that much clear after that one girl, Akiyama?, Hashimoto?, Takao didn't know, confessed to him and he said yes.

It shouldn't have come as such a huge shock. She had big brown eyes, the warm chocolate kind of brown and straight black hair that reached her waist. Her full lips were always adored by red lipstick, which made her look even more mature than she already did. She had a perfect figure, long legs, and was at least a C cup. Plus she looked like she came from a rather good family, because she was well-mannered and wore high class clothes. Or maybe that was just an accident, because Takao had only seen her once in something different than Shuutoku's school uniform, and that was when she came to watch their friendly game against Kaijou.

She was the perfect young lady with fine manners, and if that wasn't enough, she was one year older than them. Midorima had always said that he liked older women, even if it meant just one year older.

Takao should have given up on him then, it was his perfect chance. Midorima shouldn't have been anything else than a crush, anyway. But he hadn't, and sometimes it pissed him off, because one month later, the impressive and lovely girl and Shintarou broke up, and Takao felt like he had a chance again. Which was stupid, because Midorima didn't like guys, not in that way.

He was glad that they weren't classmates this year, and that they wouldn't be next year either. The set of people on 2nd and 3rd year hadn't change, which for some was a curse, and for some a blessing. For Midorima's classmates it definitely was a curse, because once, his lucky item of the day was a fish, and he brought a dead and smelly one, and three people fainted. When Takao's friend and Midorima's classmate complained about it, Takao laughed so hard that his stomach hurt. But as much as he missed stupid, hilarious moments like that, he was glad that the only times he had to stand seeing his partner's face was during basketball practice and mornings, when he picked him up.

"Takao-kun, are you alright?" he looked up and locked eyes with the class president, Himura. She reminded him of Midorima, a little bit. She was very serious about the tasks given to her, about studying, and she wore glasses, too. But underneath, she was a very caring and gentle person. Maybe a bit less of a tsundere though.

"I'm fine, Kanako-chan" she didn't look at all convinced, which showed on her face, but nodded nonetheless.

"If you say so. You have a guest at the door, he has been calling you for the past two minutes" he raised his eyebrow and turned in the direction she pointed at. He had to stifle a laugh at the very unhappy and irritated Midorima. He looked like an offended prince who was kept waiting too long.

"Hey Shin-chan" he asked with a hand against his lips, not wanting the other to notice the huge grin that formed on his face. Green haired boy didn't say anything, just glared at him more. Only when Takao finally approached him did he say something.

"Takao! How many times do you think I've called you!"

"I was thinking about something. You could have just come in and done something to get my attention somehow, you know, Shin-chan. My classmates don't bite, and I'm pretty sure that you still remember Kanako-chan, she was your classmate last year, too" they were now walking through the busy and noisy halls, filled with students' chatter and laughter. Midorima pushed his glasses up, a habit of his whenever he was about to say something that would either annoy someone else, or that would indicate that _he_ was annoyed.

"I am not afraid of your classmates, I just find it stupid that someone would daydream to the point of becoming deaf" there it was, the insult. Takao smirked, wondering how many girls that confessed to Midorima were aware of this side of him. "By Kanako-chan do you mean Himura-san?"

Takao raised his eyebrow at the annoyance in his friend's voice. Maybe it was his imagination, but he didn't really say the girl's name very nicely.

"Yeah, Himura Kanako-chan. She's the class president, so I thought you'd definitely remember her. Haven't you met at the meeting held for class presidents? She told me that you were making really interesting points during the meeting, and that the school board will probably take them into consideration" something flashed in Midorima's eyes, but he turned too quickly for Takao to inspect it further.

"Yes, I remember Himura-san. She's a very intelligent woman, and her sense of responsibility is admirable. I just didn't realize you two were that close, that's all"

And somehow Takao understood what he wanted to say. Himura was definitely Midorima's type. Maybe she wasn't exactly like his ex-girlfriend, but she was very smart and mature for her age as well. Perhaps he misunderstood that there was something between the two of them?

He was about to correct him, but then realized that he has no reason to help his friend in getting together with Himura. She was a nice person, of course, and she'd definitely take a liking to someone as collected as Midorima. But the thing was, Takao didn't want her to. Honestly, he didn't want any girl to like him, no matter how selfish it might have sounded. In the end, these girls were only attracted to his skills in basketball, his looks, and his intelligence. But they didn't like him for his cute tsundere side, or for his dumb remarks, or obsession with Oha Asa. They knew about 'lucky items', it was hard not to know about them, but they couldn't have liked it about him. Everyone, absolutely everyone, complained. And if they complained about Oha Asa, it was like they were complaining about Midorima, himself.

"Yeah, we're super close! Kanako-chan is really cute, and she offered to tutor me in math, too. Isn't that kind of her?" he asked innocently. Midorima stayed quiet for a moment, before turning his face even more away from Takao's.

"I didn't know she was your type. I thought you'd like fashionable and outgoing girls more" Takao blinked. Honestly, before he met Midorima, that's probably the type of girl he'd fall for. An outgoing and talkative girl, probably a beautiful brunette with a charming smile, who liked to wear dresses a lot. His first crush was like that, so he was sure that those were his preferences. It turned out that he liked grumpy, tsundere green haired guys with horoscope obsession who played basketball more. Well, high school changes people, they say.

"I think that the inside is what counts, Shin-chan. I like people that are hard-working and give their everything to achieve something they've set their mind on. People that aren't afraid to express themselves, though sometimes they can be really clumsy about it, and often prefer to hide their emotions anyway. People that don't mind showing the world their weird hobbies and interests, and who care about other people. Someone like-" he bit his tongue before he could finish his sentence. That was dangerous, he was about to confess, and in such a stupid way, too.

"Anyway, Shin-chan, what about you? Is there a lucky lady that you've got your eyes set on?" Midorima grumbled in annoyance as Takao elbowed him in the side, sending him an annoyed glare.

"Don't be stupid, Takao. If there was a woman interesting enough for me to stay by her side, I would have done that a long time ago. However, as you can see, I am not around any member of the opposite gender, therefore I am not interested in any 'lucky lady', as you'd say" Takao was about to say something to that, but Midorima wasn't done, apparently. "Women are very mysterious creatures who, apparently, do not appreciate when a man brings his lucky item to the classroom and then refuses to let them cuddle with it. Due to the fact that I didn't let them touch Aoi, I have been called heartless"

Takao's eyes focused on a small, bright blue teddy bear in Shuutoku's ace's left hand, and he blinked. It always impressed him how a serious and responsible guy like Midorima could just simply give a name to a teddy bear. Some might have considered it weird, but Takao found it rather cute, much like anything about the green haired boy.

"You should have just let them touch it, Shin-chan, it wouldn't hurt you" Midorima looked at him with shocked expression, and Takao burst into laughter. Only the great ace of Shuutoku could be so overdramatic over a plushie.

"I will assume that your ignorance comes from the fact that you have missed today's Oha Asa. Very well, I shall tell you then. A person from the sign of Taurus should definitely not touch a blue teddy bear today, as it will bring them bad luck, which would be horrible, seeing as Taurus placed 11th in today's horoscope. It also so happens that Suzuki-san's sign is a Taurus, so the outcome could have been horrible if she had touched it" he pushed up his glasses again.

The way Midorima pretended to be all tough and evil, all the while looking out for other people was simply

"Cute" Takao whispered, staring straight into Midorima's eyes. The sudden confession startled the usually composed man, his eyes widening ever so slightly "Shin-chan, you're so cute!" Takao added louder, hugging his partner from the side.

"D-Don't call a grown man cute, Takao!" maybe it was just his imagination, but it seemed like Shintarou stuttered. Ah, he was cute indeed.

"Ne, Ne, Shin-chan, since you're spending time with me, does it mean that you find me interesting enough to bother with spending time with me? " right as he asked that, Takao instantly regretted his words. Midorima went stiff and his face became unreadable. Even though he didn't want to, the younger of the two panicked. What if Midorima found out, what if he found it gross, what if he never wanted to have anything to do with him? The team would become awfully dysfunctional, wouldn't it? Midorima was the vice-captain, after all, he needed to get along with the team captain, he needed to help the team captain, who happened to be Takao.

"If I found you an annoyance I would not be spending time with you, and if I found your presence or closeness unwelcome, I would have pushed you away a long time ago" his voice was calm, and if it weren't for the faint blush adoring his cheeks, perhaps Takao would brush it off. Except he wouldn't, because Midorima said something incredibly embarrassing with an almost straight face.

The shorter boy bumped his head against his partner's shoulder in hopes of hiding his slowly heating up face.

"God, Shin-chan, you're such an embarrassment" he murmured against the fabric of Shintarou's shirt.

"Also, my lucky item for the day is not only Aoi, but also a closeness of someone whom I trust a lot. I hope you will take responsibility" Midorima pushed up his glasses again, and Takao laughed quietly.

"Can't you just ask me out in a normal way? You're so dumb, Ace-sama" the fact that he didn't deny anything meant that he actually did ask him out. Takao's heart was beating faster than it had ever done in the past, and all of this felt weird, because Midorima shouldn't have been his type. But in the end, a dumb tsundere basketball player with horoscope seemed to be the only one who could possibly make him feel so conflicted, and his heart beat at the speed of light.

They didn't say anything anymore, but when they reached Takao's classroom and Himura blushed upon seeing their entwined fingers, somehow Takao had no doubt that the upcoming two years in high school will be very entertaining. And the good luck kisses before matches were something to look forward to as well.

* * *

**A/N: _Thank you very much for reading_**


End file.
